


【dickjay】做爱是件满足的事

by millionyoudo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionyoudo/pseuds/millionyoudo
Summary: 就像每个情侣都会做的，他们在亲吻对方，在做爱。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 39





	【dickjay】做爱是件满足的事

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜我英语不好别欺负我

就好像一般h文的开头，迪克将杰森摁在落地窗上，细细品尝着恋人甘甜的味道，在肌肤上留下一个接一个玫红印记。

“我艹你的迪克……”杰森从喉咙深处挤出一句问候的话语，头脑却在迪克灵活的舌头下败下阵来。但很显然，这种轻微的接触满足不了已经情动的男人，“你还是不是个男的了！”杰森恼怒的抵开迪克的大脑袋，试图逃脱这种细致的折磨。

迪克离开一直被啃噬的身躯，他抬起头微笑着看着杰森，蓝色的眼睛此时盛满了欲望，“嘛，小翅膀试试就知道了。”

所以说事情是怎么会变成这样的呢？杰森迷迷糊糊的想着，感受到细长的手指在体内挖取着什么，麻麻的感觉顺着脊柱直冲上灵魂。“嗯……”杰森舒服的哼出声，他往下摸自己的性器的手被迪克用手抓住压在窗上，杰森不耐烦的咋舌，一只脚踹上身上人的腰，支撑着自己不从玻璃上滑落。

他渴望着粗暴的性爱，渴望有谁能狠狠的刺穿他，再疼点，再狠点……

杰森的呼吸急促起来，他咬住嘴唇，深深的咬下去，直到品尝到鲜血的味道，他才恍惚着松开，大口喘气。然后他感到嘴上传来湿润的感觉，一条舌头钻了进来。这是一个漫长的吻，当迪克终于退出去的时候，杰森已经没有力气去思考其他的了。

“小翅膀。”迪克将第二根手指放入杰森体内，感受着他紧致的内里，呼吸也跟着急促起来，但他还是记得不能伤害到杰森，只是在慢慢的扩张。

当他放入第三根手指的时候，杰森愤怒的咬上迪克的肩膀，脚上使劲使两个人都摔倒在地上。杰森舔着迪克的下巴，手则急匆匆的握上他的性器，上下撸动着。

“嘶——小翅膀轻点……”迪克无视掉作疼的后背，一只手抚摸着杰森的脊背，一只手握上他的手，引导着他安抚自己的性器。很奇怪的是，平时做爱的时候迪克才是那个急匆匆的热血青年，而杰森一般都是在拒绝、拒绝、拒绝。搞得我像只发情的泰迪，迪克想着，但这有什么呢，他凑上去啃着杰森的锁骨，在上面留下一个接一个的红印，怎么说我也该是只狼吧。

饥饿的野狼恨不得将面前的人吞进肚子，但实际上他还是细条慢理的引导着杰森给自己手活，一边手指在杰森的后穴中抽插进出，“小翅膀的里面好热啊……”他色情的舔舐着杰森的耳朵，给肉肉的耳垂都染上一层情欲的颜色。

“fuck——”杰森难耐的想要掰断迪克的dick，他也不知道自己是怎么回事，但内心总有一团火气，如果不想伤害到其他人的话，杰森只能从其他方面发泄出来。

比如一场淋漓尽致的性爱。

杰森将迪克挺直的肉棒扶正，撇开迪克不断作乱的手，他放下腰，一点一点的将肉棒吞进。“嘶——”仅仅是一个头部，杰森就难受的直皱眉头。他最近的一次做爱是在两个月前，在这之后他也没有时间去约个炮了。

所以说，“小翅膀，不要勉强自己了。”迪克忍的青筋直露，但在杰森“凶狠”的眼神中他只是将手放在杰森的腰上，鬼知道他用了多大的毅力才没有一捅到底，让杰森只能无助的瘫倒在他身上，嘴里也只会发出诱人的呻吟。

但谁让他两个月前做的太过分呢——这也不能怪他啊他们已经有半个月没有见过面也没有上过床了所以那天他把杰森摁在床上试过了他新学的七种花样——而且杰森第二天就跑了啊！他已经和自己的右手相依为命两个月了！两个月啊！

可惜杰森并不那么认为。“我艹你的迪克！”杰森试图再吞入更多，但下面传来的钝痛迫使他停下冒进的举动并且和迪克的大屌僵持起来。

迪克委屈巴巴的扶着杰森的腰，还要听着杰森骂骂咧咧的声音，自己太大了也不能怪自己啊，再说了——明明小杰鸟之前还很喜欢它的呀！“杰森——我可不可以动一下。”忍的眼睛都发绿的迪克问道，然后不等杰森反应就松开双手任由杰森痛呼着吃下自己的全部。

“啊！”杰森痛苦的攥紧手指，在迪克的胸上划出几道伤痕，“太大了……”他不住的倒吸气，这就感觉像一把利刃破开他的外壳，捅上柔软的内脏。但等痛感过去以后，新的酥麻从后面扩散到全身。

迫于身心的渴求，杰森摁住迪克的大胸，自己略微的上下浮动，他没有被抚慰过的性器也重新硬了起来，但这还不够……杰森舔着嘴唇，低下头毫无章法的啃咬迪克的喉结。

“操我。”他说到，绿色的眼睛盛满了情欲。

迪克原本被按捺的欲望一下子喷涌而出，他托起杰森的下巴啃咬着他的嘴唇和舌头，下体也在重重的敲击着杰森敏感的后穴。

“小翅膀你的里面都出水了……”迪克摸了一把两个人的连接处，用湿透的手指揉捏着杰森的胸部。

“我艹你的迪克啊！”杰森未说完的话语被迪克的冲撞散落在空气中，他失神的眼睛泛出眼泪，牙齿无助的咬着饱受折磨的嘴唇，从鼻腔中发出呻吟。

“呼，是这里吗？”迪克撞到了更加柔软的地方，致使杰森发出高昂的尖叫并且射精了。

因为体位的缘故，杰森的精液甚至有少许射到迪克的脸上，但更多的堆积在两个人的腹部，弄得湿漉漉的一片。杰森无力的倒在迪克的身上，他盯着迪克的眼睛，然后一点点的舔尽他脸上的精液，最后叼着他的下巴发出满足的呼噜声。

“杰森——”迪克的性器还没有射精的迹象，但他的肉棒在杰森内壁的吮吸下有了冲动，逼得他大开大合的操着身上的人。或许因为这个姿势不适合用力，迪克直起身，粗鲁的将杰森掀翻在地，继续攻击那块令人疯狂的地方。

但杰森还处在不应期，他贪足的表情变得痛苦起来，“从我的身上滚下去！”用完就丢的杰森用脚去踹迪克，反而被他抓住脚踝狠狠的拉开。“艹你的……”杰森挣扎着再次勃起，饥渴的身体可不满足于一次，更何况还是迪克这样的dick呢？

杰森只是在呻吟，被逼急了就一口咬上迪克的肩膀，但很快就在迪克的撞击中松开，放声大叫。过度堆积的快感变成了痛苦，杰森扯着迪克短短的头发，将沉迷于情爱的男人拉近，他的鼻息喷到了杰森的脸上。“你再不结束我就把你的吊剁掉再塞你嘴巴里！“

男人微微抬头看着杰森，露出一个灿烂的笑容，再次撞击到他的敏感点。“不，你不舍得。“

杰森毫不意外的发现迪克的东西在他的身体里又壮大了，撑的他直呕。很多时候他们也会说些粗鲁的话，就好像两头毫无理智的野兽在互相嘶吼着要咬碎对方的喉咙，而脏话也会成为一种助兴。

“小翅膀你里面好热……吸的我好爽。“

“我艹你的迪克！啊——“

“小翅膀~”

“……用力。”

“……”

“我让你用力点！”

“yes, my little wing.”

两个人几乎是同时高潮的，杰森发出长长的呻吟后就无力的倒下了，湿润的头发遮住了眼睛，但他只是将头歪向一边，任由迪克压在他的身上沉重的呼气。

这真他妈的爽，杰森瘫倒在地上，也真他妈的疯狂。他现在只想抽根烟，跟自己的兄弟搞上蝙蝠侠怕不是要把他打死，但是呢——债多不压身，杰森想着，推开迪克，任由黏糊糊的精液粘腻在下身，在迪克的“小翅膀不要睡啊我们在来一遍哎哎起码也要清洗一下“的吵闹声中睡过去。

为了早点见到迪克他可是一刻不停的完成任务回到地球还没说上几句话就被拉着干了起来，希望迪克记得给他清洗。

不然？换个男友也挺好的。

End


End file.
